Los gemelos
by Sheferina
Summary: Los gemelos: Dos gemelos que comparten todo hasta ¿una mujer? poderosos, codiciosos y sobre todo Anastasia una simple empleada que por cuestiones termina haciéndoles una entrevista a los gemelos Benedectis ¿Qué pasara desde aquella inocente entrevista?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Despierto"

Muestra. Anastasia

Tirr, los ojos perezosamente mire el reloj de la mesita de luz de al lado de mi cama .A quien se le ocurre llamar a la puerta a esta hora pensé molesta son las 2;13 de la madrugada por dios! decidí ignorarlo pero luego de unos minutos volvió a sonar .Me levante sonmiolenta camine hacia la puerta tropezándome en el camino con el borde del placard .Mierda! maldije con mi dedo chiquito adolorido, abrí la puerta quedándome sorprendida por lo que encontré, mí amiga y jefa Emily me miraba preocupada

-Ana lamento si te desperté pero es algo urgente –Exclamo .Instintivamente me puse tensa ¿le abra ocurrido algo a alguien?

-No te preocupes ahora ¿que es lo urgente Emily?-

-Veras ¿tu sabes que te considero mi mejor amiga no?-Asentí confusa que a pesar que era su jefa en el supermercado que trabajaba habían logrado forjar un buena amistad .

–Necesito un favor tu sabes que tenia planeado hacer una entrevista a los hermanos De Benedectis pues no voy a poder asistir ya que dentro de unas horas tengo que viajar a Georgia donde esta mi hermana internada por unos asuntos La cuestión es que no puedo cancelar la entrevista pues hace un mes me la concedieron te quería preguntar si la podías hacer por mi-quede muda ya sabia yo lo de su hermana que se accidento en un choque de autos y la tuvieron que trasladar a Georgia al igual que sabia lo entusiasmada que estaba Emily por la entrevista pero ¿Qué sabia yo acerca de ser periodista?

Cuando era una simple cajera de supermercado recibida en literatura inglesa hace apenas unas semanas .Recuerdo como me había costado obtener un puesto en una pequeña empresa editora pero lo había valorado mucho.

-Emily tu sabes que te aprecio y te quiero mucho pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo entrevistar a alguien y menos a dos mega multimillonarios o como se diga-estaba segura que los Benedectis eran mucho mas ricos que eso pero no sabia muy bien como definir a una persona tan pero tan rica como lo eran ellos.

-Ana solo les debes hacer unas preguntas que ya tengo anotadas en una libretita y lo grabas solo es eso porfis! –me dirigió su perfecta cara de cachorrito a medio morir –si no tendré que comportarme como toda una jefa mandona –ni ella se lo creyó ya que empezamos a reírnos ante su intento de amenazarme.

-Esta bien ¿pero me darás las preguntas que debo hacer?-suspire derrotada era imposible negarle algo a ella .Asintió y me entrego un gran sobre de papel madera que pesaba

-Ahí tienes la grabadora, la lista de las preguntas, un anotador y la dirección-empecé a sospechar

-¿como sabias que no me iba a negar?-pregunte entrecerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a sospechar

-Estaba segura que aceptarías porque me quieres en fin me voy suerte en tu primera entrevista-se despidió mientras se dirigía a su coche sonriente

-Ojala-farfulle –Suerte con LODE tu hermana y que se mejore!-cerré la puerta y deje el sobre en la mesa de la cocina y me fui a dormir mañana a las 10:00 era la dichosa entrevista.

Suspire cerrando los ojos preguntándome si serian tan guapos los hermanos De Benedectis como todos decían .Y allí con esa pregunta me quede dormida sin imaginar lo que me esperaba por la mañana


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:"Rubias"

Prov. Anastasia

Suspire abriendo los ojos pesadamente, después de que me había despertado Emily me había dormido de tal manera que me era imposible casi pararme, sin embargo al ver el reloj el cual indicaba que eran las 9:15 salte rápidamente de la cama ya que el viaje hasta la empresa de los hermanos Benedectis duraba media hora.

Corrí hacia la ducha bañándome en tiempo record, me seque rápidamente mientras tomaba del armario la ropa que me iba a poner .Había pensado ponerme tacones pero con la idea de que seguramente tendría que correr me puse unos zapatos planos _**( blog/)**_

Tome una barrita de cereal y el sobre que me dio Emily corriendo como loca hacia la parada del autobús que me dejaría en la esquina de la empresa de los hermanos Benedectis antes de que se me pasara.

Pase el viaje distraída pensando si serian amistosos los entendido que son muy unidos y que compartían un vínculo de sentimientos o algo así me había comentado Emily un día de eso, era como que si uno de ellos se golpeaba la cabeza el otro lo sentía, algo extraño pensé.

Me arrepentí de la ropa que me había puesto inmediatamente cuando me detuve frente a la puerta del intimidante edificio en el cual se situaba la empresa de los Benedectis. Empuje la puerta de cristal para adentrarme al edificio .Este estaba decorado todo en tonos blancos, grises y negros algo intimidante .Me dirigí hacia el mostrador 1 detrás del cual se encontraban tres perfectas rubias con unos finos trajes chaqueta-pollera gris perlado1nuevamente me sentí fuera de lugar ya que todo lo que veía era fino y elegante.

Suspire armándome de valor acercándome a una de las rubias.

-Buenos días soy Anastasia Medina y vengo en remplazo de la Srta. Emily Acosta por una entrevista-dije gentilmente. Note como la recepcionista me echaba una mirada desde los pies hasta mi larguísimo cabello pelirrojo aunque algunos decían que era rojo.

-Por supuesto la Srta. Acosta ya informo suba al último piso y allí infórmele L recepcionista que la guíe con los señores Benedectis –dios mío ¡!que voz chillona que tiene .Simplemente asentí tratando de no reírme en su cara y me dirigí hacia el ascensor .Me abrace protectoramente en una de las esquinas ya que aun no controlaba mi miedo hacia los ascensores.

Presioné el botón del piso 52 que era el ultimo piso .Luego de un rato se abrieron las puertas mostrando un recibidor igual al de la entrada pero este tenia una sola rubia .Por dios es que ¿acaso es una de esas empresas en las que solo trabaja gente linda y perfectas rubias? .Largue aire frustrada mientras salía del ascensor y me acercaba a la rubia platinada.

-Buenos días soy Anastasia Medina y vengo para una entrevista-dije omitiendo lo de Emily y lo que me había dicho la rubia numero 1.

-A si por supuesto acompañe por favor- farfullo parándose y caminando hacia unas puertas dobles , la seguí tranquilamente tratando de no tropezarme con la hermosa alfombra .Observe como asomaba la cabeza por las puertas y decía que estaba aquí ,escuche como una voz ronca musitaba un –que pase-

-Los señores dicen que puedes pasar –la rubia se hizo a un lado dejándome frente a la puerta abierta .Entre lentamente oí como detrás de mi se cerraba la puerta en ese momento levante la mirada quedándome asombrada con la lujosa oficina1en la que me encontraba frente a mi había un gran escritorio de madera en el que atrás había un gigantesco ventanal que remplazaba las paredes grises a mi izquierda había un living 1 y a mi derecha una gran biblioteca que ocupaba toda la pared 1.

Detuve mi inspección cuando mi vista se fijo en los dos gigantescos hombres que se habían situado frente a mi sin que me diera cuenta. Los dos eran iguales entre si 1 solamente que uno era morocho y el otro rubio con el pelo un poco mas largo. Los dos llevaban unos elegantes trajes hechos a la medida .Vaya si estos eran los hermanos Benedectis debían tener muchas seguidoras pensé.

-¿Pasamos la inspección Srta.?.-mierda me puse roja como un tomate bajando la mirada.


	3. Chapter 3 Incomoda

_**Este capitulo no tiene imágenes pero les dejo la pag donde se encuentran las de los cap anteriores **__** blog/**_

Capitulo 3:"Incomoda"

Prov. Anastasia

En ese instante rece para que se abra un hoyo en el piso y me tragara pero al parecer Dios hoy no estaba colaborando conmigo pensé. Mantuve la vista en mis pies observando mis balerinas como si se hubieran transformado en lo mas interesante de este mundo, sentía dos paras de ojos analizándome pero aun no me atrevía a alzar la mirada cuando me habían cachado prácticamente comiéndolos con la mirada.

Luego de unos segundos decidí que debía mirarlos si quería hacer la entrevista para Emily ya que no pensaba defraudarla empecé a subir mi vista topándome con los gemelos a un paso de mi .Me estaban analizando o eso pensé ya que me miraban de arriba a bajo.

-Buenos días soy Anastasia Medina vengo por la entrevista –farfulle tratando de concentrarme y que mi notable sonrojo desapareciera

-Buenos días Srta. Medina es un placer tenerla en nuestra oficina por cierto soy Sebastian De Benedectis y este es mi hermano Francisco –hablo quede petrificada tenia una voz muy ronca y extrañamente seductora y desafiante .

-Buenos días Srta. ¿usted viene por la entrevista para el periódico cierto?-hablo Francisco por vez primera. Asentí en silencio-Siéntate por allí –ordeno con la dura señalando hacia los sillones a mi izquierda

-Nos disculpa un momento Srta. Medina tenemos que arreglar unas cosas-Acoto Sebastian saliendo junto a su hermano por la doble puerta .Me dedique a observar mas detenidamente la oficina .

Tenia un estilo minimalista pero todo encajaba perfectamente en su lugar, seguramente habría sido decorado por un profesional pensé para mi.

A pesar de que todo era muy fino y elegante me resultaba un lugar muy triste y frío ,encajaba perfectamente con la dureza de los gemelos que aunque portaban unos grandes cuerpos de mas de dos metros y físico de jugador de rugby eran muy elegantes y gráciles en su caminar

Decidí dejar de pensar en los hermanos y concentrarme en lo que había venido a hacer. De mi bolso saque el sobre que contenía la grabadora y las preguntas, coloque la pequeña grabadora sobre la mesa del café y me trate de memorizar las inquisidoras preguntas y algo intimidantes que había elaborado mi amiga.

-¿Bueno pues Nina por donde empezamos?-pregunto Francisco mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano en el sillón doble frente a mi ¿espera un momento me llamo Nina?

-Disculpe señor Benedectis pero mi nombre es Anastasia no Nina-trate de sonar lo mas educada posible pero detestaban cuando confundían mi nombre o algo por el estilo .Los dos me miraron enarcando las cejas con incredulidad como si fuera un delito que les cuestionara algo .

-Te queda mejor Nina –mascullo seriamente Sebastian ¿es que acaso estos hombres eran tontos? Decidí ignorarlo y empezar de una buena vez la entrevista

-Bueno Sres. Benedectis ¿Qué los inspiro en fundar sus propias empresas naval y telecomunicaciones?-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me interrumpió es que jamás podría hacer esta entrevista?

-Señor si no le molesta me gustaría hacer la entrevista no hablar de mi vida personal-

-¿Eres sumisa?-mire con incredulidad a Sebastian y al darme cuenta por sus caras que no se arrepentían me levante molesta

-Se nota que son unos completos maleducados –farfulle molesta corriendo hacia la puerta dispuesta a irme


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 :"¿Nueva sumisa?

Prov. Sebastian

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes?.Los gráficos los quiero para hoy a la hora en que termina tu horario, no mañana ni pasado ¿entendiste?-Gruñí molesto .Esta mañana iba de mal en peor .

Como si tuviera 15 le había echo caso a mi hermana menor y junto a mi hermano gemelo dejamos que alguien mas hiciera un grafico de poca importancia pero parece que ni siquiera a mi hermana le puedo tomar un consejo.

-Retírese de inmediato-gruño igual de enojado Francisco .El hombre salio inmediatamente aterrado. Sabia perfectamente que cuando se enfadaba uno e notros ante algo el otro también lo hacia, era así como funcionaba nuestro extraño vinculo.

Cuando éramos niños nos encantaba, cuando éramos adolescentes decidimos apartarnos un poco así podíamos desarrollar nuestras propias personalidades pero ninguno de los dos aguanto ya que si uno de nosotros se acostaba con alguien el otro podía sentir todo y no era algo muy lindo cuando estas en plena exposición oral.

En fin cuando cumplimos 18 nos volvimos inseparables nos encantaba trabajar juntos en las empresas que fundamos cuando teníamos 21, desde entonces compartimos todo, trabajo, casa, y hasta una mujer.

En ese ámbito siempre compartimos una mujer no era que cada uno tenia su propia .Era fácil de manejar ya que al ser los hombres mas ricos del mundo, apuestos y dos cualquier mujer se tiraba a sus pies.

-¿En que estas pensando?-me pregunto Fran observándome atentamente

-En que hace más de dos días que no nos acostamos con alguien-murmure pensativo

-Tienes razón fue una lastima que se terminara el contrato con Lucy era una muy buena sumisa-farfullo distraído su hermano recordando a la apasionada sumisa de cabellera rubia

-No eres el único pero no te preocupes luego iremos a la CAZA a buscar una nueva sumisa –masculle. CAZA era un exclusisimo club de dominantes y sumisas donde los dominantes iban y contrataban a una sumisa por un mes .Obviamente CAZA te aseguraba completa privacidad y profesionalidad al igual que todas las sumisas se protejan en caso de enfermedades y para prevenir un embarazo.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta

-Pase –musito Francisco rascándose su larga cabellera rubia. La rubia secretaria se asomo por la puerta

-Señores la Srta. Medina ya esta aquí –informo .AH la chica de la entrevista pensé .

-Hazla pasar –Musite indiferente .Francisco a mi lado suspiro ya que el no le agradaban los insolentes periodistas al igual que yo.

Los dos nos quedamos helados cuando observamos como la periodista atravesaba la oficina .Era muy hermosa siempre nos habían gustado las rubias pero aquella pequeña chiquilla de cabello pelirrojo hasta el inicio de sus glúteos era cautivante. Instantáneamente mi miembro se endureció al igual que el de mi hermano por el deseo hacia aquella pálida niña que observaba todo con curiosidad .Intercambie una mirada con Francisco para darle a atender que pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Aunque tenia un presentimiento se que aquella niña no seria como las otras sumisas aparte en su cara estaba prácticamente escrita diciendo "soy una inocente virgen follenmen duro" mi hermano se rió por lo bajo probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo .

Nos paramos al mismo tiempo de nuestros asientos situándonos frente a la niña que al darse cuenta de nuestra presencia empezó a analizarnos, casi me carcajeo en su cara ante la obviedad de su mirada.

-¿Pasamos la inspección Srta.?-le pregunte sonriente ante el hecho de cómo su cara se puso como un tomate en menos de un segundo. Sin duda seria muy interesante pensé para mis adentros


	5. Chapter 5:Forjada

Resuerden que las imágenes se encuentran en blog/

Capitulo 5:"Forjada"

Prov. Anastasia 

Justo cuando estaba apunto de tomar el pomo de la puerta sentí un par de brazos sujetarme con fuerza por detrás, tirando de mi hacia atrás con mucha fuerza.

-Suéltame ahora mismo o gritare –farfulle amenazándole al que me tuviera sujeta, presentía que era Francisco porque podía ver asomado por mi espalda un mechón rubio.

-No haría falta si te mantuvieras quieta y nos obedecieras-Escuche modo farfullaba Sebastian con un deje autoritario.¿Pero quien se creía que era? Malditos mega multimillonarios que se creen la gran cosa pensé para mis adentros.

Pero yo no obedecía a nadie ni siquiera a mis padres cuando estaban vivos

-Ayuda!POR FAVOR AYUDENMEN AHHH!-grite a todo pulmón .Sentí como Sebastian colocaba su gigantesca mano en mi boca para callarme, sonreí satisfecha sobre esta cuando la recepcionista asomo la cabeza para luego entrar a la oficina

-¿Pero que suce-no la deje terminar cuando en un momento de distracción por parte de los hermanos me libere y corrí fuera de la oficina a todo lo que di casi perdiendo mi bolso pero suspire tranquila cuando salí fuera del edificio.

Respirando tranquila me dirigí hacia la parada de autobuses .Me entristecí un poco cuando me di cuenta que no tenia nada que darle a Emily pero bueno le contaría lo que me paso seguramente me entendería.

Luego de subir al autobús me puse a pensar ¿los hermanos Benedectis estaban locos o que?¿preguntarme si era sumisa?¿de enserio este mundo estar re loco?.

Seguramente estos hombres estaban acostumbrados a mandar pero yo no era de las que obedecían me gustaban los retos y llevarle la contraria lo se algo entupido pero era involuntario.

Ni bien llegue al departamento me fui a dar una ducha dispuesta a sacarme el olor de la fragancia de los hermanos que era una mezcla entre hedor personal , perfume cara y gel de ducha. Exquisito pensé para mis adentros mientras olfateaba como perro la camisa beige que me había puesto. Lo se soy un asco

Luego de darme una relajante ducha me acorde que debía ir al supermercado ya que mi heladera estaba vacía ,aparte todos los sábados hacia una compra general .Me vestí cómoda pero a la moda para luego secarme el cabello y trenzármelo.

Prepare una lista con todo lo que tenia que comprar y cerrando con llave Salí de mi depto comenzando a caminar hacia el supermercado.

Iba pensando trivialidades cuando percibí que un auto de lujo se acercaba a mi .Extraño pensé para mi .Era inusual ver un coche como ese en el pueblo y mas en el barrio. Corte mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien atrás mío me apresaba en sus brazos ,trate de gritar pero una de las manos de mi agresor tapo mi boca con un pañuelo que destilaba un olor fuerte y que al transcurrir unos segundos me encontraba extrañamente sonmiolenta .Cerré los ojos cansada pensando ¿me harían daño o peor me pondrían para trata de blancas? pensé con horror dejándome llevar inevitablemente a los brazos de Morfeo


	6. Chapter 6:Sedada

**Imágenes en**** blog/**

**Capitulo 6 :"Sedada"**

**Prov. Bella.**

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando sentí una fuerte luz cegarme los ojos. Luego de varios intentos logre abrirlos acostumbrándome a la claridad que entraba por un gran ventanal que remplazaba una pared a mi derecha ,me senté confusa sobre la gigantesca cama en la que me encontraba (que cómodamente podrían entrar 5 personas).

Entonces recordé todo , me dirigía al supermercado cuando me abordaron sedándome y entonces había perdido la conciencia. Observe a mi alrededor me encontraba sola, de un salto salí de la cama dirigiéndome hacia la puerta la trate de abrir pero estaba cerrado con llave, luego de varios intentos oí unos pasos acercarse me tense tenia que idear un plan. Una idea llego a mi mente con la cual podría escapar.

Rápidamente me tire sobre la alfombra en medio de la habitación y fingí estar dormida o muerta. Sentí como la puerta se abría y unos pasos se acercaban a mi, cerré fuertemente los ojos conteniendo la respiración, me puse dura como una estatua cuando percibí que la persona que había entrado a la habitación se acuclillaba detrás de mi espalda para poner sus dedos sobre mi cuello tratando de encontrar las pulsaciones.

Abrí los ojos de un golpe a la vez que me sentaba para luego pegarle una patada al hombre (que no le había visto la cara aun) de modo que quedo tirado en el suelo .Tome velozmente un florero que se encontraba cerca de mi y se lo partí en la cabeza dejándolo medio inconciente y en ese momento note que era Francisco el que se encontraba inconciente en el suelo.

Espera un momento ¿el me había secuestrado? Pensé mentalmente con extrañeza pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta que debía escapar de allí.

Me dirigí hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación abriendo una parte que estaba sin llave observe hacia el suelo y me di cuenta que estaba en el tercer piso de lo que parecía ser una casa ,por suerte había un árbol cerca del ventanal que parecía fácil de escalar. Teniendo mucho cuidado lo trepe cayéndome en la ultima rama pero aun a si me pude poner de pie. Corrí en línea recta durante unos cuantos minutos através de un jardín que no me detuve a observar, pero me detuve de golpe cuando frente a mi se encontraba una gran muralla que rodeaba toda la mansión ,era de cemento de unos 5 metros de altura y en la superficie se podía notar que contaban con alambre electrificado. Gruñí por lo bajo ahora que hago pensé.

-¿Creíste que ibas a poder escapar?-voltee de golpe quedándome sin respiración cuando note que frente a mi se encontraban unos enfadados Sebastian y Francisco que parecía que no le había roto un florero de la cabeza aunque observándolo detenidamente se podían vislumbras trozos de vidrio en su cabeza. Pegue un gritito ahogado retrocediendo mientras ellos avanzaban asía mi note como Sebastian en su mano llevaba una jeringo Mierda que me harán ,choque contra la pared.

-Suéltame no me toque malditos cretinos ayuda!.-Grite cuando Sebastian le paso la jeringa a Francisco y me atrapaba en sus brazos por atrás aprisionan ando mis manos debajo de mi pecho. Aun así seguí gritando como loca cuando Francisco me clavo la jeringa en la garganta cuando aun intentaba pegarle patadas, de pronto me fui sintiendo cada vez mas cansada y débil dejando de luchar entre los brazos de Sebastian mientra cerraba los ojos agotada por todo lo que había sucedido pero aun así antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuche como Francisco y Sebastian murmuraban entre si

-Me da un poco de lastima acabada de despertar de dormir por mas de 14 horas cuando la volvemos a sedar pero en cierta parte le enseñara que no debe luchar contra nosotros-murmuró Sebastian aunque yo no lo entendía mucho

-Tienes razón en las dos cosas es por su bien aunque creo que habrá que comprar mas sedantes porque tengo el presentimiento que partir un florero de cristal es lo mínimo de lo que es capaz-

-Jajaj ya lo creo mientras tanto que descanse tranquila por la mañana puede volver a luchar pero ahora debe estar agotada-en ese momento me sumergí en la inconciencia


	7. Chapter 7 Realidad

Capitulo 7 :Realidad

Prov Anastasia

Lo primero que sentí fue mi vejiga apunto de explotar si no iba pronto al baño lo segundo un hambre atroz y por ultimo dos pares de brazos que me rodeaban desde adelante y por atrás.

Abrí lentamente los ojos encontrándome con una camiseta de algodón blanca ,confusa levante la vista encontrándome con el rostro de Sebastian durmiendo placidamente, voltee un poco el rostro hacia mi espalda para toparme con el rostro de Francisco.¿De enserio? Creí que había sido una entupida broma esto de que ellos me deseaban pero parece que no. Me removí entre las dos moles de cuerpo tratando de librarme de sus brazos logrando si quiera moverme un milímetro.

Mi vejiga esta a punto de explotar mi estomago va a comerse a otros órganos si no ingiero algo y estas dos bestias seguían roncando como si nada sin leerme en cuenta. Malditos sean ojala pudiera castrarlos pensé.

-Se nota que ya te despertaste –dijo una voz ronca. Entonce me di cuenta que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no había notado que Francisco y Sebastian ya se habían despertado.

-Y yo que pensaba que iba a dormir mas-carcajeo a mi espalda

.-HUBIESE DORMIDO MAS SI NO ME ESTUVIERA MEANDO EN SIMA! ¡DONDE HAY UN PUTO BAÑO?-grite perdiendo la paciencia y volviéndome loca. Sebastian me miro anonadado ¿pero que el nunca tuvo ganas de ir al baño?.Me señalo una puerta a la izquierda que supuse era el baño. Como una maniática salte de la cama entrando al baño mientras buscaba como loca el retrete.

Gemí satisfecha cuando mi vejiga estaba vacía. Me acerque hacia el lavamanos me observe en el espejo mientras me lavaba las manos mi pelo estaba echo un nido de pájaros mi cara estaba pálida seguramente por no haber dormido .

Entonces me percate de algo ya no llevaba puesta mi ropa si no que ahora tenia puesto un fino camisón de satén que se pegaba a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel .Ese delicado y carísimo camisón era lo único que llevaba puesto ya que ni siquiera contaba con unas bragas.

-El negro te sienta bien cara-voltee hacia la puerta donde apoyados contra el marco se encontraban Francisco y Sebastian.

-¿Ustedes me cambiaron?-pregunte titubeando

-No debería sorprenderte-farfullo Sebastian causando que me recorriera un escalofrío.

-¿Por que tiemblas?-pregunto Francisco

-Porque les tengo miedo ¿aparte porque me hacen esto?-les pregunte sin atreverme a mirarlos en cambio me voltee hacia el espejo del tocador.

-Ya te lo dijimos te deseamos los dos y serás nuestra quieras o no como habrás notado-Hablo Sebastian. De pronto mis ojos picaban de tanto aguantar las lagrimas mi vida prácticamente había acabado y yo no podría hacer nada. Me largué a llorar como loca al darme cuenta de ello sentía mis rodillas rendirse y mi cuerpo cayendo hasta que un par de brazos me sostuvieron

-Tranquila vas a ver que no será malo solo no te resistas a lo inevitable-Sobre mis sollozos reconocí la voz de Francisco

-Ssssshhs pequeña cálmate no debes ponerte mal y menos llorar princesa no queremos hacerte daño-ante esta afirmación la ira salio flote

-QUE NO QUIEREN HACERME DAÑO LO HICIERON CUANDO ME SECUESTRARON PEDASOS E CAVERNICOLAS DE LA ERA NEARDENTAL –grite histérica poniéndome de pie con fuerza renovada corriendo fuera del baño.

Sonreí cuando vi. la puerta de la habitación media abierta pero se me borro instantáneamente cuando me sujetaron fuertemente por atrás impidiendo que avance y frente a mi pasaba Francisco que cerro la puerta con llave.

-MIERDA-gruñí molesta


	8. Chapter 8 Autocontrol

Imágenes en .com

Capitulo 8 :Autocontrol

Prov. Anastasia

¿Es que acaso estaba locos estos tipos? Gemí frustrada con los ojos aun húmedos e hinchados por el llanto

.-A ver Anastasia deberás aprender seriamente a controlar tus ataques no somos tus enemigos y jamás te haremos daño ahora puedes calmarte ¿si?-Francisco se acerco y acaricio mi rostro dulcemente

-Entonces porque me secuestraron?-pregunte entre lloriqueos

-Habrías venido por tu cuenta si te lo habríamos pedido?-pregunto detrás mío Sebastian. Baje la vista tenia razón , negué con la cabeza

-Pero por que yo se pudieron haber buscado cualquier supermodelo mucho mas linda que yo y con mejor cuerpo soy solo una chica ordinaria-farfulle tratando de convencerlos

-Anastasia te deseamos a ti no alguna modelo solo a ti y al parecer no te das cuenta de lo hermosa que eres tienes un cuerpo muy bello no eres para nada ordinaria-Francisco me beso la frente dulcemente. Entonces recordé a Emily.

-Y mis conocidos se preocuparan y aran denuncias a la policía me encontraran y ustedes irán a la cárcel- concluí con satisfacción. Pude oír como a mi espalda Sebastian se reía y Francisco se contenía frente a mi –Que es lo gracioso pedazo de cavernícolas?

-De ese tema ya nos encargamos tus amigos creen que te fuiste del país porque apareció una prima tuya que tuvo un accidente y solo les pudiste dejar un mensaje y no sabes cuanto tiempo te quedaras.-contesto con sorna Sebastian.

-Ahora en la bolsa que esta en la silla del baño encontraras ropa ve a bañarte tratamos de elegir de tu agrado así que ve –me empujaron hacia el baño. Gemí frustrada encontraría la forma de escapar pero antes me daría un exquisito baño en esa gigante bañera.

Me envolví con la toalla esponjosa luego de mi muy prolongado baño y tome la fina ropa de la bolsa ¿una falda de enserio? creo haber escuchado que habían elegido ropa de mi estilo y creo que una sola vez use falda en mi vida el conjunto de ropa interior me gustaba solo el color y joyas ¿que carajo?.

Tranquila Ana pronto escaparas por ahora has caso. , me dije mentalmente.

Luego de cambiarme y peinarme Salí de la habitación encontrándome con mis secuestradores

-Que buena idea fue la de la falda-le dijo Francisco a su hermano pero lo escuche perfectamente así que gruñí

-Tranquila gatita ahora vamos a cenar-Dijo Sebastian estuve a punto de lanzármele en sima pero me repetí el mismo monologo que en baño asíque me calle cuando me tomaron de las manos para salir del cuarto


End file.
